


Rainy Day

by Nachuu



Series: Yuri!! On Ice Random Drabble [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Can this be called a highschool au?, Cliché much, Drabble, Fluff, I think I made them OOC sorry, M/M, Rain, Romance, Viktor and Yuuri are still in highschool, kiss in the rain, pure randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri in the middle of the rain.





	Rainy Day

 

"Wha-! It's still raining, why did I forgot to bring my umbrella of all things, now how should I go home." Viktor Nikiforov said to himself  as he look up the sky having a second thought if he will wait for the rain to stop or if he would run in the rain to go home in his dorm since it was near the main building. 

"Man, but if I go now I will be soaking wet the moment I reach the dorm. What should I do I want to go home." He whines, scratching the back of his head. 

"Eh Viktor you're still here?" A  soft-spoken and familiar voice said.

"Oh Yuuri, yeah I still can't go home because I forgot my umbrella." Viktor said to his junior explaining his dilemma. Yuuri nodded cutely in understanding, Viktor can't help but blush at the dark haired teen. 

"Then why don't we just share an umbrella, though mine is enough just for one person, Well it’s better to have one than nothing right and I think we can manage through it somehow righ" Yuuri said while smiling masking his nervousness.

"But Yuuri---" But before Victor could finish his sentence Yuuri cut him off. 

"I insist." He said seriously, eyes gleaming in determination. Viktor nodded. The two walk out of the building sharing the umbrella, the rain is still pouring hard. 

"Yuuri I knew it's a bad idea sharing an umbrella for one person after all." Viktor complained as he noticed that Yuuri is leaning the umbrella more for him and his shoulder is getting wet. 

"Viktor, I told you didn’t I that its fine don’t worry about me okay." Viktor just sighed at Yuuri's stubbornness because he couldn't do anything since Yuuri is the one holding the umbrella.

'Should I consider myself as lucky or what?' Viktor thought to himself, an idea occur to his mind that cause him to blush. He admit that he harbors a crush at the younger man, who will not. Yuuri Katsuki is an angel in disguise, a precious cinnamon roll, too cute for his own good and a very sweet guy. He first met him when Yuuri joined the Ice Skating Club, he was mesmerized at the way the dark haired teen moves in the ice as if his body is creating a music and since then he can't take his eyes off of Yuuri. Slowly he put his arm to Yuuri's shoulder and pulls him closer to his body.  The action made Yuuri yelped in surprised.

Yuuri looks at him confusion and will asked why he do that but Viktor is looking at the opposite direction noticing a tint of red at Viktor's ear. 

'C-cute!' Yuuri thought to himself. He lean at Viktor's body.

'So warm.' The sudden gesture surprised Viktor, his face now is flaming red

"You know Viktor." Yuuri mumbles, a blush creeps at his face. 

"I really like you." he confessed. Viktor stopped walking earning a curious yet hurt look from Yuuri. 

"Eh did I say something wrong?" Yuuri said, frightened.

"No I’m just surprised that's all" Viktor said nervously. 

'Oh God is this for real? Yuuri is confessing to me, am I dreaming?' Viktor thought to himself.

"Viktor what do you think of me? I really like you a lot" Yuuri confessed once more he really is nervous and just looking at Viktor's reaction makes him more nervous.

'Did I have a bad timing, I thought he do that because he likes me. God what should I do, I couldn't help but assume something when I saw him blush. What if he rejects me, disgusted at my confession. I don't want him to hate me.' Yuuri thought to himself, panicking.

Viktor still can't believe at what he heard but looking at Yuuri's face, on the verge of crying he do something that shocked both him and Yuuri. Yuuri's hold at his umbrella get loose when he feels Viktor's soft lips on his, his eyes wide from shock but then he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and kiss him back as he closed his eyes. He felt Viktor smiles as they kiss in the middle of the rain, pulling him closer to him after sharing a sweet kiss in a rain Viktor pulls away earning a soft whine from Yuuri. Viktor smiled softly at him, making Yuuri blushed. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Yuuri looks, his lips that werr glistening and swelling a little bit was agape and panting slightly from the kiss they shared, his hair was wet from the rain and plastered all over his face, his eyeglasses were askew and his cheeks were dusted in pink. He gaze at Yuuri's brown eyes lovingly.

"I like you too Yuuri, I like you very much. Im just so happy that you feel the same way as me." He said while his hands are on Yuuri's both cheeks. Yuuri' arms are still wrapped around Viktor's neck he tiptoed and kiss Viktor on the lips but only a light kiss and pull away before saying. 

"Im very happy too, But look we're soaking wet now. What would we do if we get a cold?" He said jokingly. Viktor only laughed and pick the long forgotten umbrella and now useless because the two is already soaking wet from the rain.

"Don't worry, they said that only idiots can catch a cold, and if ever you got one I’m here to take the responsibilities of taking care of you." Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arm around Viktor's hip leaning on his body as the two walked again to Viktor's dorm.

"So you're saying that I'm an idiot? That is so mean of you Viktor." Yuuri said with a little pout on his lips, teasing his now lover. Viktor leans down and captured Yuuri's soft lips again.

"Hmmmm.. you're the one who said that." Viktor teased as he pulls away from the kiss. Yuuri just hit him on the arm mumbling, 

"You're really mean". 

End 

 


End file.
